1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of treating or preventing hyperlipidemia. Particularly, the present invention is related to a method of treating or preventing hyperlipidemia with caffeamide derivatives.
2. The Prior Arts
Diabetes mellitus (DM) is a metabolic disease and chronic diabetes mellitus is tightly associated with various metabolic syndromes such as obesity and coronary artery disease. Researches had shown that genetics and environmental factors including obese lifestyle have large influences over type 2 diabetes mellitus (T2D), while experimentations with C57BL/6J mice had indicated that high-fat diet is likely to induce obesity and T2D. Obese lifestyle is commonly seen in developed countries and is gradually observed in developing countries as well. Obese lifestyle not only result in diabetes mellitus, but can also contribute to other chronically harmful disorders such as dyslipidemia, hyperlipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia, hypercholesterolemia, low high-density lipoprotein (HDL), and high low-density lipoprotein (LDL).
Currently, various natural polyphenolic compounds had been proven to counter inflammation, oxidation, cancer, and cardiovascular diseases. Resveratrol and curcumin, for instance, had been successfully used to prevent many metabolic syndromes. Although caffeic acid and caffeic acid phenylethyl amide (CAPA) had been reported with potent antidiabetic activity, such as exhibiting hypoglycemic properties, their effects on lipid metabolism and antihyperlipidemic activity remain unknown.
Some side effects like increased blood pressure/heart rate, insomnia, nervousness, restlessness, dependence, headache, nausea, dizziness, fatigue, etc, had known from administrating the existing medicament for metabolic syndromes. On the other hand, since most of the treatments for metabolic syndromes, such as obesity, hyperlipidemia, diabetes mellitus, etc. require patient's self-management on either medications, diet, or exercise, in order to seek control of certain parameters in blood including glucose, lipid, triglyceride, etc, patient's compliance or adherence with treatments may be problematic. In light of these, the development of a safe, effective, and economic pharmaceutical composition capable of ameliorating or remedying hyperlipidemia or other related metabolic syndromes is of crucial necessity.